Questions&Answers
by soyefimera
Summary: Viñeta; "Hideki, ¿qué es un beso" Porque Chii siempre pregunta… y Hideki siempre responde. Hideki/Chii. Post-manga.


**Dislcaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Summary**: Viñeta; «Hideki, ¿qué es un beso?» Porque Chii siempre pregunta… y Hideki siempre responde. Hideki/Chii. Post-manga.

**Nota: **Mi novio me recomendó este anime, y aunque ya lo habíamos empezado a ver juntos, hace unos días que lo retomé y terminé. Es pequeñito pero muy hermoso y me encantó, tiene un mensaje precioso, ¡y Chii es TAN adorable! Dedicado a ti, mi Hideki. (L) Te amow.

* * *

**Questions&Answers  
**_ « Promise you'll remember that you're mine »_

―Hideki, ¿qué es un beso?

Hideki se atraganta con el agua. Chii pregunta (ella siempre pregunta) pero no puede evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, ante aquella inocencia y esos ojos claros y grandes que lo miran directo a la cara y lo cuestionan en silencio.

―U-Un, esto… ¿beso?

―Chii.

Chii no sabe. Pero él le enseña, ¿verdad? Le enseña siempre. Ella pregunta, Hideki responde. Es la rutina. Así se alimenta Chii.

―Esto… umh, un b-beso…

―¿Chii?

Y lo mira. Hideki está sonrojado y nervioso, con la frente perlada de sudor y las manos húmedas. El apartamento parece más pequeño, más caliente, más sofocante. Pero lo está mirando así, como solo Chii sabe mirarlo. No mira a nadie o a nada más así como lo mira a él. Y Hideki no puede evitar sucumbir ante ella cuando lo observa expectante, anhelando las palabras que su maestro le va a decir. A Chii no le importa si la respuesta es correcta o incorrecta. Lo que Hideki dice, es. Punto.

―Hideki está sudando. ¿Hideki se siente enfermo?

―N-no… yo, Chii, mmh…

―¿Hideki no sabe lo que es un beso?

―¡No! ―se apresura, moviendo los brazos. No puede no saber. Hideki _siempre_ sabe―. Digo, sí sé, Chii. Solo que no sé cómo explicarlo.

―¿Chii?

Hideki respira hondo. Y responde.

―Un beso es… es cuando dos personas que se quieren juntan sus labios. Es como un abrazo o tomarse de las manos, Chii. Es una muestra de cariño.

―Chii quiere a Shimizu-sensei. ¿Chii puede juntar sus labios con Shimizu-sensei?

―¡N-No! ―niega repetidamente, a la vez que siente el pantalón más apretado al imaginarse aquello. «¡Estúpidas hormonas!»―. D-Digo, no, Chii. Shimizu-sensei junta sus labios con Shimbo-kun, porque ellos están casados. Son una pareja, Chii, y se quieren. Los besos en los labios se dan solo a nuestra pareja. A aquellos que queremos.

Chii se queda en silencio, mirándose las manos. Y Hideki respira hondo, sintiéndose más liviano, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

―A aquellos que queremos, Hideki. ¿Cómo la persona idónea para Chii?

―Esto… ―le arde la cara, traga hondo y asiente―. Sí, Chii. Como la persona idónea para ti.

―Hideki es la persona idónea para Chii.

La mira con ternura. Siempre que dice aquello, Chii sonríe. A Hideki se le llena el pecho, y siente que el aire es más dulce. Le pasa la mano por la cara: le recorre la sien, hasta la barbilla. Antes solía palmarle la cabeza suavemente. Pero desde que comenzaron a estar juntos de _esta_ manera, le acaricia la cara de manera dulce. Siempre con mucho cuidado como si fuera de porcelana y se pudiera romper.

―Y Chii es la persona idónea para Hideki. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Chii?

Chii abre los ojitos y la sonrisa se agranda, mostrando los pequeños dientes perfectos, irradiando alegría. Es como un sol, piensa Hideki, es como mi pequeño sol, que brilla y hace brillar todo lo que toca. Cada que sonríe no puede evitar quererla un poquito más, sentirla un poquito más suya, cederle aquél que le está golpeando el pecho por dentro. Su corazón.

―¡Chii!

Y cuando menos piensa, Chii se le echa encima, con los brazos alrededor del cuello y el cuerpo cálido brindándole calor. Hideki se sonroja, una vez más, pero le rodea la cintura con naturalidad y la acerca más a él. Es tan delgada y chiquita y frágil, y suya.

―¿Chii puede juntar sus labios con los de Hideki?

―Esto… Chii, yo…

Y antes de poder decir algo más, Chii se pone de puntitas y besa a Hideki. Los labios son suaves, apenas se tocan, y ninguno de los dos se mueve. Hideki se queda estático, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, pero después de un momento cierra los ojos y abraza más fuerte a Chii.

Porque es así. Chii pregunta, y Hideki responde.

Hideki siempre responde.


End file.
